


Longed for him. Got him. Shit. -Margaret Atwood

by Muesli_Basic_Bitch



Category: Margaret Atwood - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muesli_Basic_Bitch/pseuds/Muesli_Basic_Bitch
Summary: This was supposed to be an assignment for my English class, one I was supposed to work on with three other people as well. I read the prompt in the title we were supposed to write a short story about and then it suddenly hit me. And I couldn't stop writing, only shushing my team mates. This is what my mind came up with. It's a story about love and resignation.





	Longed for him. Got him. Shit. -Margaret Atwood

She had always wanted him. He had been her first crush, her first dream. She longed for him to be her first everything. They met in High School, to her it was love at first sight. To him, she was good friend nd he valued her as such. They accompanied each other for years, spend an incredible amount of time together. She helped him through countless breakups, he never had a good eye for people, much less for potential lovers. 

She knew he should have just chosen her, all his worries about not being enough and not getting enough in return would have dissolved into nothingness.  
And one day, he noticed. He noticed the way she always seemed to care about him, even when she was loaded with other stuff she should have been attending to.  
He noticed how she would always be by his side, never wavering in her resolve to stay. 

And he fell in love with the way she looked at him, like he was the most precious thing to her. They started having a relationship shortly after, they were happy together. She finally had all her most secret dreams fulfilled, could be with him in every possible way she could ever want to be. 

And he became dependant on her, did nothing without her help or consent. He still treated her like the friend she had been to him for so many years on end, never actually, truly seeing her for what she was, not caring enough, even when she was fired from her job and was at her lowest. 

That was when she realised something. He was a selfish person, utterly legalistic and not nearly as caring as she had always deemed him to be. She started to doubt everything he said and did, everything they had ever done and experienced together. She questioned him and the relationship they shared and eventually came to find answers that disillusioned her of all her believes. 

The last straw for her to be able to hold on to her remaining sanity was to fall out of love with him, he, all she had ever known and cared for. So she did. But for her, it was already much too late for a divorce, she was old and wrinkly, had several grandchildren ranging from the age of 3 to 12.

She had spent her entire life with him, sacrificing her love, youth and very being to a man who loved to be cared about but could not offer up any love of his own in return. 

So she smiled and laughed along with her children and grandchildren and great-grandchildren, telling every girl of her own flesh and blood a tale of a silly little rabbit that got trapped in a cage so wide it could not possibly see the fences, loved by its owner and cared about as a trophy pet, as a bedside story. 

She would sigh after finishing with the silly little rabbit's death, which did not know about the house on the other side of the street, the one that had a small cage in the small backyard with another silly little rabbit sitting and waiting to be fed and ultimately for its salvation.

Then she would, without fail, say: "Ignorance sure is bliss."


End file.
